


A Dragon In The Sky

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: One Shot Collection [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: And as I pass over this world, I become just a dragon in the sky.





	A Dragon In The Sky

When there's snow, I come out of my den, high up in the mountains. A blizzard again. Perfect. No one would see me.

Up I fly. Up and up and up. Until I pass the clouds and burst through their icy layer. It is cold up here too, but I thrive in the extreme temperature of the snow called mountains. Such a small change wouldn't harm me.

Deciding to see the world below, I dip through the clouds, watching snow fade into the grass, and then the forests in the valleys. 

And as I pass over this world, I become just a dragon in the sky.


End file.
